halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yanme'e
What I found out with unlimited camo those things on their butts ocasionally move around.--prophit of war 00:33, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. --Dragonclaws 00:37, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah it helped to be invisable because that way I could get a better look, and I think it looks weird.--prophit of war 22:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Drones are so cool! halo101 How can Drones survive in outer space? Nothing, even with an insect anatomy, can survive in space.-- Joshua 029 16:40, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, it's quite possible to have living things in space. You'd just have to be adapted to the complete lack of atmosphere--perhaps the yanme'e can balance their internal pressure to keep their important bits from rupturing? Insects are already highly resilient towards radiation, perhaps the yanme'e are even moreso, letting them handle the intense background radiation of nude space. They are some biologically tough mike foxtrots, it seems... well, except against small, high-velocity lead projectiles. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Weapons What weapons do the Drones now use in Halo 3? Discs You know those discs on the drones backs ( look on thier backs, there are small blue discs). The current theory on the discs are shields. My theory is that they are anti- grav generators, which is why they are so weak and are familiar with anti-grav technology (see Instruction manual). Anyone have alternate theories on this? : I Think that they are a natural thing made to confuse prey and predators to what side their head is on, many Earth Bugs have this feature. --Gzalzi 14:18, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : I don't think their natural. But I do think they are anti_grav generators. Because if they werent they couldn't fly in space because there wings cant push off anything. The pods let them move. Mayhaps it is a shield generator to provide a 'enviroment suit' without hampering their movement. However, I do like the manuevering thrusters idea better. HALO 3 DRONES!!! In the Spartan Laser article, it says not to use it against Grunts and DRONES!!! Everyone kind of knew they'd be back, but its nice to hear it straight from the Bungie's mouth. -- SpecOps306 00:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Well of course they'll be back. Every race in Halo 2 will probably return. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:03, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Insect strength. I removed a comment that expressed suprise over the Drones' supposed "dislike of close combat" stating that it "is somewhat puzzling given the incredible strength all insects are known to possess in comparison to their size." It is erroneous to assume that a human-sized insect would have strength proportional to a normal insect, e.g. a man-sized ant lifting several tons. In fact, the whole reason that many insects are relatively very strong is due entirely to their small size. It's a matter of mass vs. load-bearing area. There is, after all, a reason that you see no big animals (humans, bears, elephants, whatever) having the ability to easily lift many times their own weight. In reality a man-sized insect would have strength typical of other animals of such size. This article discussing the mass vs. load-bearing area issue in detail, and mentions the sci-fi example of really big insects about halfway down. Rtas Vadumee 09:40, 22 July 2007 (UTC) What color is Drone blood? Just curious Light green. it's different in Halo 2 and Halo 3, which I find strange. Thoughts on the new look. Just from the screenshot posted as the specie illustration, the new Drone looks much stubbier and Gruntlike. I think I prefer the original version, although I'm eager to hear their new speech patterns. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I personally like the new the new Drone look. It looks more scary and alien, and less hyper-evolved praying-mantis. Kap2310 02:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) wtf? Not that important, but: I'm pretty sure "Turpis rex" means "ugly king". Mr Toad 06:38, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Your right! user:halo101 Drones hit hard!!! If you notice sometimes drones will attatcthem selfs on a warthog your driving and will melee you untill you die. Drones are tough on higher difficulty on the heroic and legendary modes Drones are pretty tough their flying ability makes them hard to hit and their accuracy is allways persciseJonathan117 02:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC)Jonathan117^^ I think that the Drones and other covenant races should be selectable in Halo 3 possibly as a future download with new vehicles? imagine the transport hog in multiplayer Shouldn't we add.... ...something about their society? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 20:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Hey guys, one problem. I forgot my password! My user name is DroneGuy, I know you cant tell me my password but can you at least tell me how many letters my password has and if you knew, every single word in my password starts with a capital and I don't use spaces. Do any halopedia guys know how many letters it has? If you do tell me a clue or something, it can refresh my memory.